1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to new imidazole derivatives, to a process for their preparation, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now, of the compounds having an imidazole skeleton, it has been reported that imidazole and 1-methylimidazole possess an inhibitory action for thromboxane synthetase [Prostaglandins, 13(4), 611(1977)]. However, since their inhibitory action for thromboxane synthetase is weak, these compounds are hardly applicable as practically effective medicines.
On the other hand, N-(6-methoxycarbonylhexyl)imidazole has already been synthesized by P. Matthias et al, and publicly known [Monatsch Chem., 108(5), 1059(1977)]. Although that compound tends to have a stronger inhibitory effect on thromboxane synthetase when compared with imidazole or 1-methylimidazole, the inhibitory effect is not completely satisfactory as a practical medication.
Widespread investigations have been carried out in order to discover inter alia new imidazole derivatives possessing a much stronger and more specific inhibitory effect on thromboxane synthetase. As a result of extensive research and experimentation it has now been discovered that by introducing the double or triple bond or one or two alkyl groups to the 1-(.omega.-carboxy or alkoxycarbonylalkyl)imidazole, the pharmacological properties of the imidazole or 1-methylimidazole are enhanced.